Suppression
by DJ The Sonic Nerd
Summary: Concerned for her son's mental well being as of late, Maddie makes an appointment for Danny to see a psychiatrist. The visit seems to do him good, and makes him much happier as a result. But Team Phantom realizes it may not be all for the better when Phantom starts becoming wild and aggressive in ghost fights. (No PP; Warnings inside) *On Hiatus*


_**Alright, so a few things before we begin: first off a few warnings. Later chapters will contain mentions of drug use (of the prescription kind, not the illegal kind) and violence. I'm not gonna try to sugar coat some of the things that happens in this story, to both humans AND ghosts. For now, I am declaring this a moderate T, but don't be surprised if I up it to M in the future. Also, I'm going to be focusing on this whenever Tender Love and Scare gives me writer's block. The breaks between chapters shouldn't be as extreme as my last pseudo-hiatus with that story though [about 3 weeks, I believe. So sorry about that.]. Also, this story, like with another story, Mental Rift, contains an OC ghost. I will try as best as I can to flesh him out, and I took the time to do so during the design process.**_

 _ **Alright, with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **And I'm not Butch Hartman. I don't think even the madman that made 'The Ultimate Enemy' would spawn this.**_

Prologue

 _The Ghost Zone Prison - 12:47 AM EST_

The Ghost Zone Prison: for ghosts that are too dangerous for even the likes of the rest of the Ghost Zone.

It was a relatively slow night for Walker, who took to sitting in his main office and watching over security cameras over the cells as of late. None of the prisoners were acting up, rare when the whole lot of them were nothing but unlawful ghosts. It was becoming tiresome, and Walker was itching for someone to step out of line so he could try out his latest 'disciplinary measure', a simple Blood Blossom injection.

Eventually, some activity became apparent, for within Cell 109-OA, the ghost occupying it darted around suspiciously. Walker silently cursed and tensed his body to be on high alert. Cell 109-OA was home to the 'fresh meat' as the other ghosts called him: a skinny, arrogant, and sleazy snake with a preference for manipulation, but that was it. He was skinny, didn't have an ounce of muscle, and the only thing special about him seemed to be his brains. A total nerd if you ever saw one, too. No one but Walker it seemed, including his own staff, could see why he was thrown in such a max security area. Walker reached for a walkie-talkie and called up Bullet.

"Bullet, we've got an issue in 109-OA. Make sure the new troublemaker isn't trying anything stupid," Walker breathed into the phone, not taking his eyes off of the cameras.

"Roger," Bullet replied back, and the walkies cut off.

That should have been the end of the story, but unfortunately for Walker and the two dimensional planes, it wasn't.

Minutes later, the camera depicting the scene on and around 109-OA was filled with nothing but chaos. Bullet had completely lost it, and was violently lashing out on the first guard that crossed him. Others tried in vain to hold him back. Walker pounded his fist on his desk and rushed over to the scene before the prisoner managed to escape. By the time he got there, the cell was empty.

They had a runner on their hands.

"Spread out and find him NOW." Walker commanded, and any guards that were conscious sounded the alarm and scattered. The warden grabbed Bullet and furiously shook him, making the ghost calm down.

"What did I tell you about looking into the punk's eyes, Bullet?" Walker growled out.

"H-He snuck up on me, sir! I couldn't stop him…"

As Walker was about to continue, one of the guards manning the front walls came running down the hall with a grim look on his face. "Boss, he got away!" the guard yelled, and the entire staff immediately feared for their afterlives. If Walker didn't particularly take too kindly to the ghost kid escaping awhile back, he sure as hell wouldn't take losing someone this dangerous well.

The warden growled, and dropped Bullet like a stone. "Every single last one of you go out there and FIND HIM…" No one wasted any time as they filed out of the prison, with the exception of Bullet, the more badly injured guards who would soon follow suit, and Walker himself.

No one realized the escapee made it out to Amity Park through a natural portal until much later, when it was far too late to stop what was to come.


End file.
